1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of milking a cow, and more particularly to a method for safely machine milking a cow at a maximized rate of milking.
2. Background Art
Milking machines are, of course, common in the art. These machines use teat cups which are attached to the cow's teats and a constant vacuum in the teat cup draws the milk from the cow teat. However, since continuous milking would irritate the cow, the teat cups have had flexible liners or inflations which alternately squeeze and release the teat to provide for alternate periods of rest and milk flow. Specifically, when the liner squeezes the teat, it closes off the teat so that the vacuum will not draw milk through the teat, thereby providing a period of rest which not only prevents physical injury to the teats but also facilitates the flow of milk in the cow's udder. When the liner releases the teat, that milk is then drawn out by the vacuum.
In the prior art, this cycle has been generally 50% milk period (releasing the teat) and 50% rest period (squeezing the teat). Systems have been provided in which the ratio of milk period to rest period can be adjusted. Such a system is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,685. However, while these systems have allowed for the ratio of milk period to rest period to be increased from 50:50 to increase the amount per cycle of (and thus the rate of) milking, they are constrained by the risk of hurting the cow by not providing sufficient periods of rest.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.